The Devil Wears Leather
by dumbrunette
Summary: One mistake ruined Beatrice Prior's life. She lives in the background; hated by her family, hated by her old friends and she holds a horrible reputation in school, and on the night when she finally tries to end it all, she is visited by a man in a leather jacket. With a contract that ends her life in one year, and a guy who can do absolutely anything, she's on the highway to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

_The Devil Wears Leather_

_Chapter 1_

She isn't a big fan of school anymore.

She in fact hates it deeply.

Her friends had left her a long time ago, but their words still stood, etching themselves into her pale skin.

Her parents ignore her, calling her lazy because se doesn't find joy in the things she used to love, and says she's just faking when she has panic attacks during social situations.

Her brother bugs her constantly about her failing grades and how she will _never _get into a good college, especially with her attitude.

Her blade is her only companion, as morbid as that is. It hides under her bed, in a box filled with an old hippo stuffie, a picture of her and her friends before they split like My Chemical Romance, and a few hundred bucks; just in case.

Blood is a strange color, it's darker than you expect it to be. It dots her wrists, and thighs, and hips, pooling into dark puddles. It fascinates her.

She feels nothing.

* * *

Her books tumble from her arms, onto the dirty school tiles.

_"Whore."_

Her face is blank, but quickly turning the same color as the fresh cuts climbing up her inner thighs.

She knows that life is not fair.

* * *

She doesn't eat anymore.

Her hipbones stick out of her flesh like knives, and her knees knock together constantly because of her shaking.

people think she does crack.

Her tangled blonde curls and purple half moons sitting under her eyes.

Her body begs for sleep, yet it will not give it to her.

Crack would probably be good for her, and she considers finding a drug dealer.

She doesn't.

* * *

One mistake is all it takes.

It's been three years, yet the rumor is still standing, being passed down from student to student like a fairytale you'd read your kids to sleep with, and they'd do the same to theirs.

She was a freshman then.

Telling Christina she had a date because she didn't want to go to the lake for the weekend with her and her family because her parents were rude and liked to point out every single flaw, and Christina's grandpa liked to slap her ass in greeting.

A date that apparently lasted all weekend with crazy, hot sex in between meals.

Rumors spread like wildfire about her date and the wild freshman-college student hookup.

More lies and more fakes and she ended up being the school slut-a freshman even, what a record!

She lost her friends and all her respect . She has never even been asked on a date before.

One mistake is all it takes

* * *

They can smell the smoke from downstairs.

In the end she found a drug dealer, bought a pack of cigarettes for two bucks.

They can smell the smoke from downstairs even though she leans out of her second story bedroom window, trying to get as much smoke out the window and trying to conceal the coughing caused by her first drag.

Her house is big, made of marble and glass. You can hear every single creak, every single footstep, and unfortunately every single moan.

She can hear them in the kitchen right below her, and they call her down. She curses herself because her cigarette smoke is probably getting in through the kitchen window.

She gets hit for the first time.

Her father's rough hand hitting her sharp cheekbone, causing her to cry out in shock more than pain, and collapse on the kitchen marble.

Nobody helps her.

Her father calls her disgusting, and mother calls her a huge disappointment and that they should have just stopped at Caleb. Caleb says nothing but his expression shows he agrees with everything.

She wants to die, have Fate throw kitchen knives at her.

* * *

There's a bruise on her cheek, as noticeable as a stop sign.

Everyone at school will absolutely look twice, maybe even three times, but say nothing except what a whore she is, and how she obviously likes the kinky shit.

She'll smoke a cigarette in the girl's bathroom, letting the smoke fly out the small window, and growl at anybody that tries to come in.

* * *

She doesn't feel pain anymore, or so she likes to think.

Her blade runs across the big vain on her wrist, and she digs a little deeper.

She's messed up, and lonely, and her stomach growls louder than a tiger.

She scrunches her eyebrows in concentration as she puts more pressure onto the blade with her thumb and index finger, hoping for more than just blood, hoping for lights out so she can get the hell out of her.

She'll take the cowards way out if she has to.

She ignores the blood pulling all over the wooden floors, and how her head is starting to feel lighter.

She thinks about her friends and how they loved the thrill of zip lining and how they always used to play paintball together, wearing black t-shirts so you could see the colors perfectly.

She thinks about her mother, and how she used to be sweet, braiding her hair and making her a cup of tea when she couldn't sleep at night. She never used to insult her.

Her dad was kind, always helping someone. He liked to fix up old cars and play cards with her on his days off. He never used to hit her.

Caleb used to be her other half. Tutoring her with math, and taking her out to get ice cream at midnight in the summer. He used to love her.

_A little deeper. A little harder. _She repeats in her head, like a mantra. She too close to stop.

She's surprised when a warm whoosh of air blows her mangled hair back from her face, and her blade lifts off her skin in surprise. The heat reminds her of the time where the family went to Arizona to visit their cousins, and their house had no air conditioning what-so-ever.

A man stands in front of her. Brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket and a pair of Converse. His brows are pulled in frustration and his face shows a mask of annoyance as he stares down at the bloody mess on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, stop _mutilating _yourself." The man groans in exasperation, plucking the bloody blade out of her hand. "That's what I exist for."

She finally finds her voice and whispers, careful not to let her parents hear, "Who the hell are you?" and she watches in shock as the man makes a fist around the blade, squeezes lightly, and opens his hand to reveal a pile of dust.

"Let's get down to the point," He replies, ignoring her question. "I've been watching you for a while, your sad, pathetic life was calling to me, wanting me to save you from your own destruction." He looks down on her with a fake pity. He waves his hand and the cuts on her wrist heal completely.

"Wha-"

"So let's make a deal, you sell your soul to me, and I'll get you a friend for a year before my hellhounds get you." He smiles and sticks out a hand. "I'm the devil, by the way, but I prefer my stage name: _Tobias._"

She finally makes a noise, she laughs. She laughs very loud, bending over and trying to catch her breath while the man pulls his hand back and looks at her in confusion. "What?" He asks.

"_You're the devil?_" She asks a silly, rhetorical question, wiping a fake tear from her eye. He nods, with a pouty look on his face. "Can you me a favor, Satan, and remind me to ask that dude what was in those cigarettes I bought."

"Why is this everyones reaction?!" He asks nobody. "I am the dark lord, fear me!"

"Are you kidding me?" She asks, raising him an eyebrow. She watches him look around the room all pouty.

"I am completely serious." He mutters, and then a grin lights up his face. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Absolu-" She starts to say but her voice stops and she starts to choke, grasping at her throat. When she pulls her hands away they're covered with dark blood. Her arms are covered with cuts that look like they were made by tigers. The pain is overbearing, and she gasps out "Stop. Stop."

"So, you get my point." He says, releasing her from the pain and all the blood disappears. She doubles over, coughing up nothing, and running her hands up and down her perfectly fine arms. "So are you in?"

"Who says I even want a friend?" She challenges, her throat a little scratchy.

"I've been watching you since you picked up that blade, Beatrice Prior." He narrows his eyes at her, lifting her up to her feet and circling around her like a animal surveying its prey. "You were just about to kill yourself, so what's the big deal if you die in a year, but with a friend?"

"You can't just force somebody to be my friend." She replies, and he laughs in her ear while she tries to suppress a shiver from the chill traveling down her neck.

"I can do _anything._" He steps away from her and walks around her room, picking stuff up off her desk and dresser. "I'll tell you what, Beatrice." He tells her, picking up a framed picture of her and her family in Arizona. "_I'll _be your friend. I mean, we're already getting along like old pals." He sets the picture down, but you can see a noticeable crack separating her from the rest of her family in the glass.

"So what do you say?" He asks her, looking in her closet now, looking at her dresses. He makes a face at a short red dress.

"Tempting." She considers, tapping her chin sarcastically. She doesn't know where this burst of confidence comes from.

"Very." He drawls out back. He shuts her closet doors and comes back over to her. "Come on, babe. We can do anything you like _for a whole year_." He tells her, his eyes as big as saucers and the blue sparkles. "I can get you into movies for free, we can go shoplifting and not get caught-" He pauses and then gasps loudly in her ear. "_We could go to __Hawaii! _I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!" He claps his hands, and she laughs at his enthusiasm.

"Okay." She agrees and he steps away from her and looks at her like she's crazy.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"Seriously." She nods and he grins. "I mean, if you really are who you say you are... well, who would pass up a free trip to Hawaii." She pauses and considers something in her head. "Or Cedar Point. I really love roller coasters."

"I like your way of thinking, Beatrice Prior." He nods in approval, the massive grin still on his face. "So we're in?"

She shrugs her shoulders, not scared of the promise of dying in a year. "Let's do it."

A parchment contract with renaissance script appears and a quill scrawls her signature on the line. The contract burst into flames and the devil takes her hand.

"Welcome to the highway to Hell."

**A/N: Welcome people to my new fanfiction!**

**School starts in about two days, so I might as well post this right now while I got it finished.**

**Some might be mad that I have yet to update to DtSP and QoD but I've kinda been out of a Divergent mood so I didn't find any joy in writing so I took a break. But now since the Divergent movie came out I've been back to my obsession so I here I am!**

**I've tried to write out a couple chapters for both stories but it's kinda hard to just throw yourself back into it so I'm starting this story and hoping to gradually get back into all my stories.**

**I just want to apologize if this offends anyone. It offended my sister, she didn't like the whole suicidal part. I really just wanted to take a suicidal girl and make this story turn happier even though she is depressed, and coming from a suicidal and depressed, anxious person, I wrote it and don't find it offensive but, who knows. Again, my apologies! **

**Also, there was an idea like this going around tumblr, so no this isn't my original idea, this is from some tumblr user, I'm just bringing it out into real story form. **

**This story is going to get way more happier, and I'm sorry the family is very ooc and maybe Tris and Tobias both are, whatever. Tris also seems pretty calm about selling her soul to the devil, but she's still kind of in denial. Being suicidal has kinda made me carless about whether I die or not, I'm not afraid of death like most are, so her being like that, she's not really afraid either.**

**Yes Tobias is actually the devil, sorry if I offend Religious people too. **

**I don't own Divergent characters, and I will update whenever the hell I can.**

**Reviews, follows, favorites, ect. are very much appreciated! **

**I love you guys very much**

**~M**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Devil Wears Leather_

_Chapter 2_

_Click click click_

"What are you doing?"

_Click click click_

"Hmm?"

"What-are-you-doing?"

He sighs dramatically, "I'm _trying_ to knit a scarf." He answers with an annoyed look, setting down his knitting needs and half-made purple scarf on her messy bed, where he currently lays. She lays next to him, covered in her blanket, trying to play Plants vs. Zombies on her phone. She sets her phone down and looks at him oddly.

"What? Why?"

"Well, this old lady _down stairs,_" He winks and continues the story, stretching out his legs on her bed. "complains _non. stop. _about how cold she is, and I'm always like 'Um, we're in Hell, lady. Look around at all those flames.'" he waves his hands and picks up his knitting again. "Do you know how _expensive _heating is? It's ridiculous." He tells her in frustration. "So, I'm a nice person, obviously. I took up knitting, it looks pretty good, right?" He grins and pokes her in the rib lightly with the needle.

"Yeah, sur-" She starts to assure him but her mother's curt voice calling her down for dinner stops her.

"Oh, dinner!" He jumps up, throwing his scarf on the bed and rushing out the door. "I'm starving, let's go, Beatrice."

She sighs and follows him down to the lion pit.

* * *

The house always feels empty.

The marble flooring is cold and sterile, like a hospital. The couches are stiff and dusty, like they have been in an old house. The fire place is ash-less, and the house is cold, like it's the middle of winter and somebody left all the windows open.

Her dinning chair is hard, killing her back, but Tobias looks comfortable, throwing his leg over his knee and crossing his arms loosely.

She pushes her food around her plate, not eating, while her family throws around conversation topics like a football, and the goal is usually _her._

"College, Beatrice." Her mother informs her for the 20th consecutive dinner.

"College, Beatrice." Tobias mocks, his voice pitches higher, and his hand does the talking motion. Her mom doesn't blink any eye and she is still confused on how nobody can see, hear, or notice how there is two less chicken breasts.

"It's your senior year and you have _no _future plans." Natalie continues.

"It's your senior year and you just sold your soul to the devil." Tobias says, grabbing a biscuit from the basket. "Now, _that's_ one hell of a future plan."

"Look at Caleb, his life is going great and his future is set." Her mothers says, flashing her son a proud smile.

"Look at Caleb, his life will _not_ be going great when he gets to college in _that _sweater vest." Tobias grins at her, causing her to smile a bit at her plate.

"What are you smiling about?" Her mother demands, slamming her fork down. "This is serious, Beatrice. I will not sit here and watch you throw your life away!"

"You're gonna die in a year, babe. Let's go do something." Tobias whispers in her ear, and she tries not to look at him.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Natalie demands, her hands hit the table, causing the drinks to slosh. "Stop being such a disappointment! You sicken m- Oh my!" She screams as the chicken in the middle of the table catches fire.

The three family members scramble up, batting at the fire with their fancy cloth napkins, and Andrew even tries to put it out with his red wine. She sits their calmly, sipping her glass of water, listening to the chime of his laughter as the flames grow taller, licking the chandelier, and her face starts to grow warm from the heat.

She gets up and takes her full plate to the kitchen when he starts clapping merrily and Natalie tries to call the fire department from her cellphone in a frenzy.

* * *

He finds her in her bathroom.

She sits in her empty porcelain bathtub, hugging her jean-clad legs to her chest, her eyes empty, staring out of focus at the drain.

He offers her a bottle of wine, but she declines with a small hand wave. So, he sits on the toilet sit, his legs clutched to his chest too, and he sips wine from the bottle.

And they sit like that for a some time, while he finishes off the bottle.

"You missed the best part." He starts.

"Mmm..."

"Your dad's shirt caught fire," He sets the empty bottle on the sink's counter, moving aside some foundation and eyeliner.

She gives a weak laugh. He can see her shaking and he reaches forward and pushes her tangled blonde curls behind her ear. She gives a small, breezy smile.

"and your mom had to put it out with her shoe, so he was getting hit in the gut with a heeled pump." He gives a small laugh.

He watches her with a sad expression, the corners of his mouth turned down.

"This needs to stop, Beatrice."

"You don't need to be here." She replies, her voice curt.

"You signed a contract."

"Then cancel it, rip it up." She tells him, looking at him for the first time, his eyes blue like the ocean. So, normal.

"I can't even do that." He informs her, his voice innocent and she knows that he would probably rip it up if he could.

They sit in silence after that, she shivers in the cold tub and he picks off chips of paint from the toilet seat.

"Okay..." He sighs, getting up. She expects him to leave, give up, and just get her in a year.

Instead, he lifts her out of the tub and throws her thin body over his strong shoulder, and she struggles in his arms, her hip bone getting penetrated by his shoulder muscles.

She gets put down gently on her bed, and Tobias gives her a 'one moment' finger gesture and goes around the room collecting stuff while she lays back on her pillows, covering her shoulders with her silk duvet.

"What is this?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at the pile of stuff.

"Stuff we are going to destroy." He replies, handing her a blue lighter out of his jacket pocket and an old picture of her and the gang.

"I don't want to burn these." She tells him with sad eyes, setting them down.

"You have to!" He exclaims, setting the items back in her hands. "These won't matter to you in a year anyways! You have to move on, starting with this."

He picks up her extra blade and crushes it in his fist like he did with her first one. "Your turn."

She takes a deep breath and clicks the lighter. The flame shoots up, licking the photo above it, and she drops it on her bed, between the both of them. The fire doesn't hurt the bed, it just swallows up the picture and then leaves a pile of ashes. Tobias waves a hand at the pile and the ashes fly up and circle them lazily before disappearing completely.

Everything gets destroyed after that. Her old photos are dust in the wind, her stuffed duck Uriah won for her that she put in the back of her closet is now gone, and any self harm items have been crushed by Tobias. She doesn't argue when he burns the red dress in her closet. And the hooker heels Christina made her buy, too.

"Now that that's done." He says, getting up and dusting his hands off, a frown turning into a stupid grin. He helps her up, gripping her hand. "Let's go get you some food, you're all bones." He flashes her a pair of keys and drags her down the staircase.

* * *

She knows the town like the freckles on the back of her hands.

It is small and lovely. The summers are hot and the days ware spent having water ballon fights and snow cones from the local fair. The winters are cold, the air smelling like that distinct winter smell, like metal. Raspberry hot chocolate runs to Starbucks or a local cafe and putting snow down each others pants as a funny prank. The spring brings allergies, yet beautiful flowers, even though you couldn't smell them because your nose was stuffed. The trees are gorgeous in the fall, like a painting, and most streets give out full size candy bars at Halloween.

She loves her town, watching it through the window of her mom's car as Tobias sings along to a rock song coming from the radio.

But, why does she want to leave it so bad.

It is full of bad memories, no matter how nice the scenery was.

"Why did we have to take a car?" She asks him, taking her eyes off the world outside the glass. "You _teleported_ into my room."

"I like cars." He shrugs, taking his eyes off the road and turning the radio station. "The purr and the paint jobs." He moans.

"Keep it in your pants." She mutters and he shoots her a smile, only one side of his mouth up.

They pull into a random diner a couple seconds later. He jumps out of the car, excited, yelling for her to hurry up.

She grumbles, pushing herself out of the car and following him into the small eatery.

She slides into a booth as a waitress struts away from their table. "I ordered for you." He informs her, unwrapping a straw and blowing the paper at her. She bats it away and sends him a glare while he starts pouring sugar in his hand.

"Let's get to the plan, Mopey." He tells her, dusting off his hands of any sugar crystals. "You've got a year. That may seem like a long time, but it's not. Your date with death will be here like _that._" He snaps his fingers.

"I love your speeches, they're so encouraging." She returns.

"Get that stick out of your ass, Beatrice." He tells her. "Let's just make a list, okay? Yeah," He says, grabbing a napkin and a pen forms in his hand. "Those are productive and official."

"Couldn't you just get paper to appear, why would use a napkin?" She sighs.

"It makes it authentic!"

He begins to write _Fuck It List_ at the top and then bullets _Hawaii _bellow it.

"There." He slides the napkin and pen across the table as the waitress sets down their food.

"Oh my god." She says, as Tobias sets a large fry and two burgers in front of her.

"Thanks sweetie." He winks at the giggly waitress as he digs into his bacon burger.

"I'm not eating this." She tells him, pushing it away from her

"I can force feed it to you." He offers, causally sipping his soda, and pushing her food back towards her.

She hesitantly begins to eat her fries, adding stuff to the napkin.

"So," He begins as she starts on her burger. Her stomach says _oh my god this is too much I'm gonna vomit! _But her taste buds say_ Hell yes, man. _"Your thoughts on carnivals?" He wiggles her eyebrows and watches her add _Carnival _to the list.

**A/N: Aha! There we are! Chapter two.**

**Jesus, guys I'm so sorry this took so long, I haven't found time since school started and the energy since things have been stressful because my uncle just died.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

**The response I got from this story was RIDICULOUS! Thank you all for your follows, and favorites, and reviews. I love you guys more than life!**

**Again, love you guys lots! And I'll update when ever the hell I can.**

**Yay for humor!**

**And yay for appreciation of follows, favorites, and reviews! Hooray!**

**~M**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Devil Wears Leather_

_Chapter 3_

"I think I'm about to puke." She tells him, opening up the car door and doubling over, breathing in fresh, city air

"Stop being such a baby, I was only going 92." Tobias tells her, also getting out of the car and heading towards her side. "Besides we're here."

"We just went from Illinois to New York in less than an hour!" She exclaims, retching. He jumps back with a yelp while her bacon cheeseburgers make a guest appearance.

"You're disgusting." He laughs while she wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Come on, I already got us a hotel room!"

She starts laughing when he tries to help her up, "Oh no." She warns, balancing on the side of the car. "No way in hell am I going to share a hotel room with you."

"It's five star!" He pouts, stomping his foot. "Stop being so difficult!"

"You're such a baby." She laughs, and flies out of the car towards the hotel. The honking cars and loud city noise sounds like music to ears.

* * *

The lobby is amazing in Conrad.

All purple and blue, black abstract furniture and she admires the interesting hangings from the ceiling while Tobias drags her towards the check-in desk.

She watches ladies in pencil skirts carrying briefcases converse with each other, a coffee cup in hand. Men in suites shake hands and stroke their beards. There are no kids running around, no cry of a baby, just professional people giving her jeans and hoodie a peculiar look while Tobias talks to the desk man.

She is used to the feeling of the stares. They judge her, burning her up like she's nothing and she never will be. She gets them all the time at school. Her face goes red and she turns her back to them and listens to the argument Tobias is having with the desk man.

"What do mean there is no more doubles left." Tobias asks calmly, but his hands grip the counter hard. "I pre-paid for the room."

"And I am willing to give you a luxury suite for them same price, but it would have a king." The man says slowly, clearly getting frustrated. "I'm sure your partner wouldn't mind."

"What?" She says, quickly confused. "No! We're not-"

Tobias throws his card on the counter, seething. "Fine. Give me the damn room, but I want free room service for our _entire _stay." He demands in a low, scary voice.

The desk man nods weakly, his eyes wide, as he takes the card and rings up their room. Tobias smiles at her but she just gives him a confused look. "Enjoy your stay." The man says weakly, swallowing hard, as he hands Tobias the room key.

"You better hope so." Tobias replies, grabbing her hand softly and walking towards the elevator while the man collapses behind the desk with a sigh.

They ride up to their top floor room in an elevator filled with business people looking at them oddly, Tobias just glares, squeezing her hand softly. He seems to know what the stares do to her self-esteem.

"Before we enter, I just wanna say that this is Kelly Clarkson's fault." He tells her and opens their room's door with the key.

She gasps when the door opens fully. The room is beautiful, light woodwork and a comfy looking sectional with a flatscreen TV. She wanders into the bathroom, admiring the luxurious jet tub. "Holy shit, this is so nice." She turns to him to smile a thanks at him for picking a great hotel but then gets a view of the bedroom.

One bed.

One king bed.

"Hell no." She tells him, shaking her head while he stands there innocently, toying with the coffee machine on the wet bar.

"I heard the water pressure is good." He offers, shrugging under her intense glare. "Maybe we could try it out together."

* * *

He finds her pouting on the bed when he gets out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Come on, stop pouting." He teases, sitting down next to her, but she just scooches away from his half-naked form. "I already reserved a place on the floor." He points to the carpet besides the bed. "Besides, it's not my fault the douchebag sold our room to Kelly Clarkson."

"Get dressed, loser." She tells him, rolling her eyes and trying not to look at his glistening six-pack. He can feel her traveling eyes and grins cockily.

"Oh, that's right." Tobias exclaims, heading back into the bathroom. "We're going shopping. You need clothes, we're gonna be up here a while."

She gives a confused look at the door and listens to his laugh come from the other side of the wall.

* * *

The city lights are new to her, she only knows her small town.

They're big and bright and everything is intimidating, from business ladies to light-up billboards. She feels like a scared little girl when Tobias holds her hand.

They catch a taxi to fifth avenue, even though they have her mom's car Tobias wants everything to be authentic, he wants her to experience everything offered, it seems almost like he cares.

He does most of the shopping, pushing her into random stores and forcing her to buy at least one thing in each store. She tries on outfits for him, awkwardly, and she can hear him make conversation with the sale ladies. She can't help but giggle a little when she hears him politely decline a phone number, telling the woman that his _girlfriend _is in the changing rooms.

She gets handed a gray and gold minidress when pulled into BCBG. Tobias gives her a pair of gold pumps with a wink and turns her around, towards the dressing rooms.

It's a little tight, showing the B-cups she acquired junior year and the butt she _never _acquired any year. She looks in the mirror, holding the back closed with her hand because she can't zip it by herself. Her gold curls match the dress, but they're unbrushed and frizzy. Her face is pale, and her eyes are purple, making her look dead, even though she hasn't felt more alive in _years_.

She doesn't think she has the look that goes with the dress but when she opens the door to show Tobias, his face lights up and he stands. She comes to his chin in the heels.

"Zip?" She asks, turning around. It seems like he doesn't hear, he just admires her for a couple seconds, before shaking his head slightly and stepping forward to zip her dress up.

His hands are warm, but they send chills up her entire body when he purposely runs a finger slightly down her spine before finding the zipper. He does it slowly, almost seductively, and she can feel his breath on her neck.

And she can't seem to find _her own_ breath.

* * *

They head back to the hotel after that.

She carries all the shopping bags, declining his demands to let him carry them. She can feel the handles of the bag dig into her skin, that's gonna be the most pain she's gonna encounter for the next few months with Tobias around her.

She bought the dress and is still trying to recover from the incident.

She dumps the bags on the bed when they get back and she collapses next to them while Tobias orders pizza from room service. "It's free." He shrugged when she just stared at him.

She gets up and walks to the bathroom with her Victoria Secret bag, courtesy of Tobias, and locks the door behind her.

She's shaking, withdrawal from the blade is getting to her, and she splashes cold water on her face.

This is good for her, Tobias is helping her.

Tobias. That's a problem.

He's ridiculously attractive, but is also the person that will be responsible for her death in a year. Yet, he's keeping her from any harm and trying to protect her from killing herself.

Somehow, he's a joy to be around, funny and sarcastic. But, he's reckless and sometimes rude. Plus, he's literally the devil. She's only known him for two days!

She grips the counter then lets go, shaking her head.

She digs a new pair of sweatpants out of the bag and hugs them to her chest.

Music calls her out of the bathroom when she's done putting on the sweatpants and a tank top, her hair in a messy ponytail and purple bags more prominent thanks to the cold water.

She finds him sitting at the little round table in the living room, a box of pizza and two bottles of wine. His shirt and jacket is off and a pair of black sweatpants replace his jeans. She grins at him, walking up to the table slowly "You know, I'm only 17. I can't drink." All the lights are off, except for the spotlight right above the table.

He rolls his eyes and hands her the bottle. "It's wine, not vodka. Drink up." He tells her, throwing his head back and downing some of his own.

* * *

"You said we were gonna be here a while." She whispers into the dark room, her body covered by the white duvet as the air conditioning blasts, leaving goosebumps up and down her body.

"Mhmm." He mumbles back tiredly.

"How long?"

"Couple months, at least."

"What?!" She whisper-yells, turning over and looking down at him. She can't see him very well, the only light source coming from the light above the table he forgot to turn off. "I have school, it's only September."

He snorts, "You have a year left, you're not going back. You're gonna travel with me, we're gonna do anything you want that's enjoyable, anything you want to do before you die, and that _does not _include getting a high school diploma. It's not gonna do a difference down there."

"So what are we doing in New York? I didn't agree to come down here, you just brought me."

"We wrote down carnival, we're in New York." He looks up at her, squinting through the dark. "Take a wild guess where we're going next."

She's confused for a minute, she doesn't know of any particular carnival in New York that would be visit-worthy.

"Wait, Coney Island?" She asks in shock. She wouldn't consider Coney Island a carnival, per say.

"Sharp mind, Beatrice Prior." He jokingly compliments her, then turns over, away from her. "Now, go the fuck to sleep."

**A/N: wow two updates in two days, once in a life time opportunity here!**

**You are very welcome, for updating so quick... and for some mild fourtris.. Ayeee**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I do not own Conrad New York, which is an actually five star hotel in New York. I have not stayed there, or even been to New York, I have just seem pictures and went off of that.**

**I was just gonna do a local carnival but I thought, let's go to New York! Coney Island, where I have never been.**

**Up next, sexy fourtris at the beach, ayeee.**

**Yes, Tris is only 17, but I wanted to do an 18th birthday chapter and all that.**

**Thank you for the condolences some sent me because of my uncle, they mean a lot. And thank you for the amazing reviews and follows and favorites! **

**I love you all so, so much!**

**Again, sorry for any mistakes.**

**That is all.**

**I'll update whenever the hell I can, don't bet on tomorrow, but I'll try.**

**~M **


	4. VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE, BABES!

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hello my beautiful readers, if you follow my other stories you have already seen a note similar to this, or maybe you haven't. Oh well.**

**I will be starting fresh and deleting this and my two other stories, BUT I WILL BE WRITING THEM AGAIN VERY SOON! IF YOU WANT MORE INFO GO READ MY DESTROYING THE SOCIAL PYRAMID NOTE, i'm getting sick of writing these notes. so I would go read the other note.**

**IF I FIND ANYBODY STEALING THE IDEAS FROM MY STORIES I WILL TURN INTO A HUGE BITCH AND NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT SO DON'T STEAL MY STORIES AND IDEAS, I DO NOT APPRECIATE THAT! THESE STORIES WILL ONLY BE DELETED FOR A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME!**

**if anybody finds anyone stealing the stories and ideas please tell me.**

**xoxoxoxoxox ~M**

**I'll see you all soon, I love you**

**PS I would seriously go read the Destroying the Social Pyramid note, it has more information!**


End file.
